


Love letters

by holysuh, renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysuh/pseuds/holysuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: Renjun, The shy boy, has a crush on the boys who sit near him in chemistry, Jeno and Jaemin, and decides to write them letters instead of speaking to them upfront.





	Love letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lil drabble pls dont bully me  
> ps. my twitter is @holyhaechan uwu

Chemistry. 

Renjuns favorite lesson. Not because he liked the subject. No, he never even did much work in class. Instead, his time consisted of looking at the two cute boys a few seats away from him. 

He often got told off for not doing much work because of that, but he didn't really care. 

The first boy, whose name he found to be “Jaemin”, was ethereal. His hair was a beautiful peachy-pink colour and it looked as soft as cotton candy, and whenever he ran his hands through his hair. Renjun could swear it was the most beautiful thing he’d seen. 

It wasn't of course, because that's when Renjun saw his eyes. They glistened whenever he talked to the boy next to him and the way he looked around with them was amazing. 

The clothes he wore were almost as beautiful as him. He normally wore black, skinny jeans and jumpers that were slightly oversized which made him look tiny (even though he was taller than Renjun), and covered the palms of his hands whenever he wrote. 

As for the boy sat next to Jaemin, he looked godlike. He found out his name was “Jeno” through a friend. 

His facial features were sharp, yet soft at the same time. Renjun was sure that his face was something you would see at the gates of heaven. He had recently dyed his hair silver, which Renjun absolutely loved and couldn't stop staring at.

He often wore band t-shirts and ripped jeans, he even sometimes wore a leather jacket on top, but instead it ended up on Jaemin, because he seemed to be cold all the time.

He’d almost been caught looking at them several times, but he tried to act it off like he was daydreaming or staring at the pictures on the walls. He liked to think that he got away with it, and hopefully he did, or he'd look like a total idiot.

Renjun knew he didn't have a chance with either of them, since even a fool could tell they were dating. Most of the time during class, they were joking around and laughing together. The way both their eyes lit up whenever they spoke to each other was heavenly. 

Also, Renjun was WAY too intimidated to talk to them both in person, so he thought of a good, but stupid, idea.

Love letters.  
Being the silly boy he was, he went to a special stationary store to buy the best paper for his notes. He chose thick, decorated papers, that were quite small, but enough to fit a few sentences on them. He also stumbled upon a pack of tiny envelopes, perfect for the papers he chose. He decided to buy those as well, just to be a bit extra.

That night, he spent an hour or so thinking about what he would write first. He took his notepad and started writing sentences he really wanted to tell them.

̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶g̶u̶y̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶

̶h̶i̶ ̶i̶t̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶s̶e̶c̶r̶e̶t̶ ̶a̶d̶m̶i̶

̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶k̶i̶ ̶d̶o̶k̶i̶

That one was just dumb

̶i̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶m̶o̶o̶c̶h̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶

I can’t help but think about holding you guys’ hands every day

Perfect.

He wrote it carefully on the paper, signing it off with a kiss mark (his moms lipsticks came in handy at times like this). He looked at the note, which looked ridiculously cliche, but he couldn’t care less. He wrote “for Jaemin and Jeno” on the envelope in the best handwriting he could, and placed the note in there.

Now he had to think of a way to get the note to them.

As his class with the boys was just after recess, he got there super early and carefully placed the note on their table. He was starting to worry what they'd do once they saw it, and opened it. Would they just glance at it and throw it away? ‘They probably have a bunch of secret admirers’ he thought to himself. His head rushed with all these thoughts. 

Instead, when the boys picked up the letter, they smiled at each other.

“That’s so cute oh my god” renjun was melting. Not because of what jeno said. It was his voice. Renjun buried his head into the textbook, screaming internally.

Jaemin walked up to renjun, the note in his hand. Renjun quickly shot his head up, looking in jaemins direction 

“Youve been here longer than us. Did you see who put it on our table?” jaemin asked renjun, softly  
Don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic

He was as red as a tomato as he shook his head slightly. Jaemin smiled at him fondly 

“Okay, thanks” jaemin was about to turn away, but something in him switched.

“Whats your name, pretty boy?”

That was the last straw. Renjun was about to die from the embarrassment. He somehow managed to mumble his name to them, loud enough for them to hear

“Renjun. Thats a pretty name” 

He was sure jaemin knew what he was doing. The pink haired boy walked back to jeno, the silver haired boy shooting renjun a smile.  
Thats it. He had officially lost it. 

 

As soon as the boys turned their backs from Renjun, he placed his head back on his desk and almost started crying. They were so beautiful his heart couldn't take it. He held his hand to his chest and felt his heart beat so fast he was scared he might even get a heart attack.He couldn't believe the two cutest boys just smiled !! at him. Flirted with him, even.

As the lesson went on, he couldn't concentrate on anything. He even messed up his moonmin drawings, which he was almost perfect at.

 

His notes to the boys started to get a bit more creative.He went from small sentences, to small paragraphs. He started to write in more detail and even share his deepest thoughts with the boys.

But, he still didn't have the courage to go up and actually speak to them.

 

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon. Renjun came into his chemistry class, letter in hand, and placed it on the wooden surface of Jaemin and Jeno’s desks.

He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked around and spotted that it was not one, but two pairs of eyes looking at him from the frame of the door.

“shit” renjun thought as he turned to look at the two boys that were staring at him. 

This was the worst case scenario for renjun. He would’ve never thought that the boys he’d been writing his letters to could catch him in the act like this. He felt slightly humiliated standing before them.

Renjun bowed his head down in shame. The boys, on the other hand, smiled at him softly.  
The peach haired boy waltzed up to renjun, with a big grin on his face.

“Can I see the letter you have in your hand?” He asked with a gentle tone of voice. Renjun looked down at his hand and carefully passed the note to the taller boy.

He really didn't know how to feel at this moment. His crushes just walked up to him and took his letter to them out of his hands. I guess he should feel grateful that he had a chance to confront them upfront, but then again, he didn't know if he was quite ready, even after these few weeks. 

Jeno then walked beside Jaemin. And looked towards Renjuns eyes. He put his hand under Renjuns chin and lifted it up to look at him. 

“You okay?” He asked, the same tone of voice as his boyfriend previously used. Renjun could just about mumble a quiet “yeah” and looked back down to his hands. 

“Hey, why don't we talk more after school ends?” Jeno smiled as he said those words, gently holding onto renjuns shoulder. Renjun nodded in response. 

As soon as their conversation ended, the bell for the start of class rang and the three boys walked over to their respective seats. 

Renjun, once again, placed his head down on his desk. 

The rest of the day went so slow. Of course it had to be the day where he was going to confront the two biggest loves of his life. It was pure torture. 

Finally, after 3 hours of waiting. The bell for the end of the school day finally rang. Renjun hurriedly got out of his seat and walked out of class. He realized, Jeno and Jaemin didn't actually specify where they were actually going to meet. So renjun kind of wandered the halls of the school. 

He got a bit fed up of looking for the boys. What if they actually didn’t care about him and just pulled a prank on him. Renjun turned around and started walking towards the exit of the school, head facing his shoes. 

He bumped into someone on the way. 

“Sorry” he mumbled as he lifted his-

Oh. 

“There you are! Me and Jeno were looking for you” 

Great.  
Jeno and Jaemin looked at him with big grins. 

“Can we talk now?”

They looked at each other for a few seconds, maybe even a minute.

“I like you” Renjun said, out of nowhere. He was about to open his mouth for another sentence when he felt a pair of lips against his. 

Jeno had just kissed him. The kiss was short but sweet and after, jeno looked him in the eyes and giggled. Shortly after, he felt another pair of lips against his. They didn't feel as soft Jenos, maybe even slightly chapped. Again, it wasn't a long kiss, but it was amazing. 

Both the boys looked at renjun and smiled. 

“Can we do this more?”


End file.
